


锤基如尼文系列2 Uruz·兄长

by soysau



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysau/pseuds/soysau
Summary: 24个如尼文字符的寓意为主题来写锤基pwp！不定期更新第二个字母，Uruz，意为野牛。Uruz在占卜中代表着任何一种关系中的“男性”，也象征着“强烈的情感”。这个符文掌管改变，通常是指一种意料之外的变化，意思是用自己真诚而原始的力量，发掘自己的内心。大概是吵架后精力旺盛的哥哥身体力行，说♂服叛逆期的弟弟～





	锤基如尼文系列2 Uruz·兄长

Uruz·兄长  
兄×弟

浴室的水声停了。洛基从里面走出来，修长的手指在挂满水珠的发间梳弄着，将那头未干的柔顺黑发拢在脑后。粘满酒液与血渍的衬衫已经换了下来，他现在正穿着托尔借给他的外衣和长裤。宽大的上衣只是随意披在身上，胸口到腰腹间湿漉漉的苍白身躯全袒露在空气中。托尔的裤子对他来说有点长了，半截裤腿走动时被他踩在脚底，露出几只涂着黑色指甲油的纤巧趾头。  
这是在家里，他这样的穿着并没有什么不妥。托尔对自己说。可是他又忍不住去想，洛基会在别人面前也这样么？比如那个在酒吧里和洛基闹分手随后升级为一通混战的男友。为了这事，托尔开车穿过大半个城市，从某个一脸鄙夷的警探手中把他接了回来。  
按理说，洛基已经是个成年人了，自己无权干涉他的生活。父母还在世的时候他就三天两头往外跑，之后更是整日整夜地不回家。托尔有试着劝过他，但没用。他们虽是名义上的兄弟，却没有血缘关系。而且，自从知道自己的养子身份后，他无比厌恶他这个所谓的“哥哥”。  
但他毕竟不能放任洛基不管。他不能不关心他，不能不爱他。这种关爱通常只会换来洛基几个白眼或者一声冷笑，至少他从来没放弃过尝试，洛基也从来没放弃过从他身边一次又一次逃离。  
兄弟间一直僵持着的微妙关系终止于这场酒后的斗殴。虽然帮洛基摆平了这件事，可是斗殴的原因令他始终无法释怀。  
“我们需要谈谈。”托尔搬来一把椅子，坐在洛基面前。  
而洛基懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，指尖卷弄着一撮翘起的发尾，漫不经心地转过脸来。他半边脸极其清秀冷俊，神情淡漠，另外半张脸却布满新鲜的伤口，青肿得厉害。他的前额和鼻梁也上印着几块醒目的淤青，不过口鼻处的血迹已被冲洗干净，因此状态看起来不像刚找到他时那么糟糕。  
“谈吧。”洛基淡淡道。但托尔知道那不是乐意交谈的表情，而是一张拒人于千里之外的冷酷面具。  
“我不知道你为什么会这样……你瞧，我们小时候确实背着大人做过那种男孩之间的游戏。在我们的房间里，还有露营的帐篷里……就是那种男孩们都喜欢做的事情。”托尔像往常一样搜肠刮肚，尽量让自己的语气不那么生硬。“我一直以为那是青春期的表现，直到你说你对女生没有兴趣……”  
“你就是个白痴。”洛基干脆地说，结束了托尔尴尬的发言。  
“听着，弟弟。你出去跟别人谈恋爱或是过夜，无论男女，我都不会拦你。这是你自己的事情。不过，对你来说拥有一份稳定点儿的关系有这么难么？”看洛基依然这么抗拒，托尔有些泄气，又有些恼怒。“比如找一个好点的恋爱对象。找一个……找一个绝对不会对你做这种事的人。”他抬手指了指洛基脸上的伤口，只觉得心头一阵酸楚。  
“你又懂什么。”洛基最看不惯托尔那种盲目的乐观。明明对某些事情所知甚少，却总爱摆出一副长辈的架子，站在一旁对他的所作所为指手画脚。“你怎么知道我喜不喜欢？”  
“实话告诉你，我对殴打挺上瘾的，不管是打人还是被打。这能刺激性欲。你不知道，打过一顿再做爱，那些家伙们的老二在我屁股里动的时候比平时精神多了。”他震惊地听着洛基用轻松的口吻一字一句地说出这些话。他不敢相信，眼前这个人曾是那个将头亲昵地枕在他肩上，模仿着从戏剧里学来的贵族口音，给他念完一首又一首长诗的优雅少年。  
“够了！早知这样我从一开始就不会让你走，你看看你现在像什么？”托尔激动地站了起来，那把椅子被他的动作带翻在地，发出一声吓人的巨响。“你是我最珍视的家人，我不能看着你被一群下流胚玩弄伤害！”  
“家人？只有你这么想而已。我们什么都不是。”洛基显然已经厌烦了这种固定流程的争吵，冷笑着回了一句后起身打算先避一避，谁知被对面那个魁梧的男人怒气冲冲地摁回了原位。  
“你就那么喜欢被男人当成性玩具？被人揍你很开心？这样玩你很爽？”在接回洛基之前，托尔在心中排演过很多种温和的，委婉的，又不失兄长威严的表达，可愤怒胜过了理智。他明明最见不得洛基受伤，但这样伤人的话一句接着一句从自己嘴里冒了出来。刚才洛基恐怕也一样，只不过他伤害的对象是自己。洛基知道怎样通过伤害自己来伤害他，而他毫无办法，因为这招总能奏效。  
现实中没有那么多留给人反悔的时间。他已经不由分说地把洛基按倒在狭小的沙发垫上了，任洛基挣扎叫骂也不肯松手。他用膝盖顶进洛基不断扭动的双腿之间，迫使他最为私密的部位向自己敞开。没有任何犹豫，托尔伸手就拉下了那件对洛基来说过于宽大的长裤。那里面只有一条新换上的纯黑短裤，衬得底下一截被水浸得又滑又软的大腿肤白胜雪。  
“他们不尊重你，更不会爱你！你是知道的，可你每次都主动跑过去，你就这么轻贱自己？”他在洛基耳边低吼道，手沿着他的胯间一路向下抚摸，隔着一层布料在他肌肉紧实而富有弹性的翘臀上又抓又捏。虽说是象征性的惩罚，但那极佳的手感和对方突然漏出的一声娇喘都让托尔难以自持，忍不住加重了揉捏的力道。显然洛基的身体比他的语言诚实得多，不多时骂声就低了下去，变成压抑着屈辱与快感的甜腻轻哼。  
“我明明比他们都了解你……比谁都了解你。我知道你哪些地方最敏感，我知道怎样才会获得快乐。以前我们就是这么做的。”他一边说着，声音里已然带着没由来的醋意。他的左手慢慢摸索着洛基正微微颤抖着的胸口，用一种近乎粗野的方式揉捏挤压着上面两粒小巧的乳珠。它们立刻在托尔指尖碾压下饱满挺立起来，呈现出充血的深红。而它们的主人则在这灼热的刺激下主动挺起胸膛，把整个胸口都送进他手中，渴求着更多的爱抚。与此同时，托尔的舌头和嘴唇在洛基的耳根与脖颈之间忙个不停，吸允舔舐着那几块细腻苍白的皮肤，直到那里发红发烫，沁出汗珠。“你就喜欢我这么摸你……我还记得那次在泳池边，你只是这样被我抱着就高潮了。”  
“你，你真是个混蛋。”洛基有气无力地骂道。包裹在身上那件大衣本就松松垮垮，被他们这么一折腾，很快就从肩膀滑落到了腰间。托尔的旧长裤也几乎被扯到了脚踝，全身上下只剩那件欲盖弥彰的短裤，却还被一只手按在臀肉上四下揉搓，手指不时挤进双丘间戳弄那一小块极其敏感的花穴。不用看洛基也知道，自己的这副样子是有多色情。  
在他身体上肆虐的那个人却好像全无察觉，只是专注地逗弄着那些他最不能抵抗的部位，挑起他一阵又一阵炙热的欲火，又用过度刺激的疼痛让他不至于完全沉溺在欲望的漩涡之中。老实说，托尔的手法并不是他体验过的性爱中最成熟绝妙的，有些爱抚甚至可以说稚嫩笨拙，不知轻重。  
但诸多情人中，只有托尔会在这种时候不单单考虑自己，而是一心一意想让他也从两人的交合之中体会到快乐与满足。要知道，这家伙平时明明是那么一个自傲自大，丝毫不知为别人控制自己脾性的人啊。  
就在洛基胡思乱想的时候，托尔的吻就轻柔地落在他的脸颊，前额和鼻尖上，两片嘴唇轻触着他尚未愈合的可怖伤口，动作舒缓得如蝴蝶扇翅一般。一个手上动作如此粗鲁残暴的人怎么会同时吻得这么温柔？他不愿深思。他宁愿把这当做一个无心之举，而不是那个多年以来一直占据他头脑的甜蜜妄想。  
千万，不要再对这个人抱有希望。洛基一边搂抱着他的脖颈与他拥吻，双手无意识地抓挠着他背部上下起伏的肌肉线条，一边告诫自己。对托尔来说这只是一场兄弟之间的惩罚游戏，就像他们年少时做过的那些性爱游戏一样，没有人会当真。或者说，当真的那个人等来的只会是长年累月的煎熬与失望。  
这时男人已经褪下了他最后一件遮蔽物，目不转睛地盯着那片茂盛的黑色密林。洛基身下那玩意儿久经调教，早就禁不住来自全身的刺激，可怜地探出挂着几滴白液的茎口。还没等洛基拒绝，托尔就五指并用，在半勃起的茎身上飞速套弄起来，还没忘记用口舌照顾到花穴四周。  
洛基觉得自己简直要疯了，他赤身仰躺在自家的沙发上，腰软软地倚靠着一侧扶手，而那个平日里光辉伟岸的兄长，正俯身在他的蜷缩的双腿之间，用舌头和双手爱抚着他最私密的部位。这种奇妙的错位感不亚于背德的快乐，令他如痴如狂，难以自拔。  
他能清楚地看见整个过程，托尔是如何在茎身上吮吸亲吻，上下摩擦，自己的性器又是怎样一点点在对方手心里越来越硬挺。他以为自己早已没有了的羞耻心这时却跑了出来，洛基难为情地抬手遮住双眼，可这只能让他下身的触觉更为敏感，很快就到达了情欲的顶峰，几乎忍不住要喷泄而出。就在他即将到达高潮时，托尔突然张嘴将整个性器含在口中，用力吮吸着茎口。洛基惊叫着想要抽出，但托尔吸得太紧，在湿润火热的口腔的催促下，他不可避免地高潮了，意乱情迷地揪住托尔的一头金发，尖叫着射在了他的口中。  
高潮过后，洛基浑身脱力向后倒去，急促地喘息着，手背贴在汗湿的额前，双腿软绵绵地垂在身侧。这次狂乱的射精搞得他既难堪又舒爽，他觉得自己被操纵了，因为情欲而完完全全臣服在另一个男人手中。另一方面，这个亲吻爱抚了他私处每一处肌肤，并欣然吞下他体液的男人，竟然是托尔。这才是最令他心慌意乱的事实。可托尔似乎没有看懂他眼里潜藏的复杂感情，低头将溅落在洛基小腹上的几滴精液舔入口中，这才露出满意的神色。  
“你不用这么排斥。我喜欢你在我口中高潮的感觉。爱抚你的身体，看着它达到高潮，这事再性感不过了。”托尔在他耳边轻声说，“这会让我觉得你是完全属于我的，至少在这一刻是属于我的。”  
洛基朦胧中偶然听见这些话，还以为自己正处在高潮过后的幻觉之中。可下一刻，这张说着傻话的嘴就印上了他的嘴唇。唇齿间还带着精液的淡淡腥味，却并不讨厌。他们先是浅浅地啄了一下，很快又深吻在一起。  
那个吻真是激烈又绵长，更像是一场难舍难分的争斗，嘴唇碰嘴唇，舌头相互推搡，偶尔在撕咬中撞到牙齿，争抢着火热的口腔。和他们从小到大的任何一场竞争一样，没人愿意先认输，直到两人都精疲力尽，气喘吁吁。  
“当年的你也是这样，接吻的时候格外疯狂。我真怀念那时的日子，你从来不会拒绝我的拥抱。”他在洛基耳边低声叹息。谁知原本还将头枕靠在他手臂上闭目喘息的人突然睁开双眼，一把推开他环抱的肩膀。  
“你迟钝的脑瓜难道没有一点察觉？如果你怀念的是那个天真又愚蠢的废物男孩，那你找错人了。他不在这儿，他早就不在了。”洛基言辞决绝，蓄在眼眶里的泪水却一下子淌了下来，在伤痕累累的脸颊上冲出两道清晰的泪痕。以他的力气当然不足以将压在身上的男人推动分毫，只能在脸贴得极近的情况下瞪着一双水气盈盈的碧眸，与托尔海蓝色的双眼无言对视着。他在等对面男人说出一些伤人的话，又害怕他那么做。  
但托尔只是叹了口气，突然搂住洛基的细腰将他从沙发上一把抱了起来。洛基吓了一跳，下意识地搂住托尔的肩膀，抬起两条光溜溜的修长白腿，夹在他结实的腰肌上寻求平衡。其实他完全可以不这么做，托住他双臀和腰背的胳臂是那样健壮稳当，将他紧紧地禁锢在胸前。  
一根粗热的硬物抵在洛基的股间，随着男人的脚步在大腿间的嫩肉处有节奏地摩擦着。他强健的腹肌与洛基刚发泄过的下体紧贴在一起，绵软的茎身就嵌在那块状分明的肌肉之间。  
洛基从小就渴慕托尔的那种称得上是高尚的强大力量，却又怨恨那种力量。因为它总被拿来与自己的品性相比较，每次对比的结果不外乎是他遭受所有人的轻视羞辱，而托尔则愈发完美无瑕，受人崇拜。但现在，这力量毫无竞争性，反而像是一种强有力的保护，将他小心地围在中央。  
托尔抱着洛基穿过走廊，推开一扇房门，将他扔在房间里唯一的一张大床上，顺手拉开床头读书用的小夜灯。他们身下刚换过的床单在昏暗的房间里散发着灯光一样柔和温暖的清香。洛基立刻认出了这个儿时住过的房间，惊异于它居然还与记忆中的一模一样。  
但他们已经不同了，不再是那两个在灯下偷偷搂抱亲吻的青涩少年。  
托尔急不可耐地脱下自己的衬衣和牛仔裤时，洛基安静地趴在他身边，稍稍拱起稍微透出些粉色的圆润双丘，露出一双布满吻痕和淤肿的大腿。托尔伸手揽过那曲线完美的漂亮臀部，猛然发现微微翕动的蜜穴周围，竟粘着几根自己的金色发丝，不禁暗自一笑，将嘴凑过去热吻起来，伸出舌头舔上兀自收缩着的粉嫩穴壁。  
那精致的花穴早在洗浴时就被洛基自己用手指揉搓清洗了一遍，穴壁噙着水珠，湿答答地缩成一团。托尔用手指和舌头在那周围打着旋儿，配合着戳刺深入的动作，没两下那花瓣就泛出一种艳丽的绯红。瘙痒的穴肉不安分地吞吐着他的手指，每次抽插都会带出放浪的水声。  
“你要等到什么时候？快进来！”他听到身下的男人哑着嗓子，咬牙叫道。“我要你插进来！”  
这要求过于直白，托尔脑子一热，当即挺起胀大的性器，一下子插进门户大开的穴道里。  
虽然经过充分的润滑，但对托尔的尺寸来说，男人的后穴还是太紧致了。初次几下的冲撞让洛基苦不堪言，几乎痛呼出声。但碍于面子，他忍住了即将出口的痛呼，把它变成喉咙里一声含糊的闷哼。  
托尔却在他身后兴致高昂，毫无技巧地顶弄着湿热柔软的穴壁，享受着被穴肉包裹吸咬的快感。在此之前，虽然在青春期有过和洛基互相手淫的经历，但他还从没尝试过插入男人的后庭。谁料竟还是自己的弟弟给了他这方面的初体验。  
深入男人后穴的感觉简直不可思议。这外表细弱的穴道如此深邃美妙，像某种上等的丝绸囊套。前端是一处细窄的圆箍，后端随着扩张越发润滑柔软，温热的温度恰到好处，将他硕大的肉刃一口一口吞下。每一处穴壁都充满肉欲的诱惑，里面紧实湿滑的穴肉随着抽送的动作紧迫地环绕着肉棒，给它全方位的挤压吮吸。  
“用力一点……啊……我让你用力……”洛基还在嘴硬，身体却已经被完全驯服了。被这个男人插入时，他的后庭感到前所未有的充实，穴口周围的嫩肉在灼热的胀痛感中被撑开，拼命咬合着那硕大的性器，却常常力不从心，酸胀的钝痛从交合处蔓延开来。他的双臂被托尔握紧手腕固定在身后，这让洛基觉得自己好像被逼迫着，却无法反抗。  
“呜……哈啊……”他不住地抽噎着，后穴已经被捅得乱七八糟了，说不定下一秒就会被玩坏掉。但洛基很享受这种处在失控边缘的极限快感，就像是托尔在那一刻撞碎了他的躯壳，直接撞入他空虚的灵魂。这销魂的滋味不仅没让空虚感有丝毫减退，反而让它更加贪得无厌。于是他呻吟着扭动胯部，努力放松抽搐不已的蜜洞，张开双腿配合托尔的动作，让他下一次撞击得更加深入。  
身后的男人变着花样捅刺他的穴道，飞快地撞击着通红肿起的臀瓣。刚射过精的茎身垂在腿间，随着托尔的动作前后摇动着，似乎再次有了反应，可是已经射不出任何东西了。这持久的刺激感让他的下体分外敏感，肠道被摩擦到发烫，脊椎中升腾的快感将他的理智淹没。  
“啊啊！我不行了，真的不行了……”这次洛基几乎是在痛哭了，泪水和冷汗打湿了枕巾。男人的强悍对他来说无异于最残忍的折磨，娇弱的穴心受不了这猛烈的冲击，痉挛着到达了高潮。  
绷紧的穴肉狠狠绞住深埋体内的性器，那极速的深度抽动中，一股热流涌向小腹，托尔在他体内喷射而出，将那浓稠的白液全喂进了花穴深处。  
“老天啊，瞧瞧我都干了些什么。”托尔喃喃自语道。“可无论我做得对不对……我得说这滋味都美妙极了。”他松开双手，洛基无力地趴倒在床上，只剩汗湿的臀部还被托尔捏在手里，留在他的跨前。托尔发泄后的性器仍然留在洛基的体内，粘满他精液的充血小穴颤抖地吞吐着那根让它饱受摧残的凶器。  
“……你还没玩够？”洛基喘了半天，好不容易从激情中清醒过来，却发现这人还没有退出去的意思，当下黑着脸问道。看他不高兴了，托尔这才恋恋不舍地退了出来，然后俯下身将他整个人压在身下的大床上。  
“这感觉太棒了，洛基。我们应该早点这么做……我是说，我完全可以满足你，对不对？我想不通之前的十多年你怎么从来没有考虑过我。如果你愿意，我们以后每天都可以来一次。不，你说几次就几次。”看得出来托尔心情大好，一开口又是那种盲目的乐观。可这回洛基也得承认，他说得是有几分道理。  
“以你的脑袋想得通才奇怪。”洛基撇了撇嘴，不想回忆过去那些从未得到回应暗示与试探，那种怨恨与思念并存的灰暗单恋。“我又不是没试过告诉你，可你这傻瓜总是不得要领……”在托尔热情的逼视下，他不情愿地补上一句，样子居然有些难为情。  
“既然你知道我迟钝，怎么不挑明了说？我差点就错过了你的心意。”托尔看着那个卧在他怀里生闷气的男人，忍不住低头吻了吻他涨红的脸颊。  
“你真是说得容易。你再怎么说也是……也是……”洛基灵巧的舌头突然打结了一样，顿了半天才说出那个托尔期待已久的称呼。“我的哥哥。”  
“是的，我们是兄弟，但那又怎样？要是你不爱我，我爱你又有什么用。你一直生活在阳光底下，我不能因为爱你就把你拉进我身边黑暗中，我不能那么做。”话已出口，他索性一口气说了下去。“别人看我的眼光你都看到了，难道你想变成和我一样的怪胎？”  
“不是‘变成’，洛基。我原本是什么样，现在就是什么样。是你让我找到了真正的自我。”托尔把手搭上洛基的后颈，引导他将头贴近自己的胸膛。“你听，他就在这儿。他在说，他深爱着你。”  
“我不会让再你一个人面对黑暗了。我们是可以分担一切的家人，永远都是。”从耳畔传来的心跳声是那么安稳而坚定，连漫过嘴角的眼泪尝起来都没有那么苦涩了。身体从内到外都是深爱的人的气息，而他承诺会给他们一个家。  
不知何时爬上窗台的阳光正落在书桌上端正摆好的相框上，合影里金发少年笑容灿烂，从后方环抱着在他怀里微笑着的黑发少年。  
那时，他们的父母就在身后，适时地嘱咐着他们，未来一定要相亲相爱，一起度过人生的每个难关。然后，夫妇二人便笑着挥手，默默看着兄弟俩相拥着的背影向前方渐行渐远。  
无需多言，男孩们终会长大。他们终会明白，爱与被爱，是多么幸运却又时刻都在发生着的奇迹。

end.


End file.
